Oh Merlin
by mugzymoo
Summary: It was just one night. That's all. Except now, that one night has changed everything. Pregnant? Harry? WHAT THE HELL? Harry was going to kill Malfoy. MPREG. HARRY/DRACO. BOTTOM!HARRY.


OOC: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Never did, never will. This is just fanfiction. This is a bottom!Harry fic. If you don't like this, PLEASE don't read. This is also MPREG.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"When you find out your boyfriend is cheating on you, you kind of lose all feelings towards romance, Hermione." Harry Potter picked up a file and threw it on his desk. He sat down in the large black office chair and sighed, rubbing his temple. Hermione Wood stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, her naturally unpleased expression marring her face. She was pregnant, four months, and it made it even worse when he wanted to argue with her. No one could win against a pregnant woman.

"Harry, giving up on relationships because of one bastard is entirely childish." She gestured towards her stomach. "Look at me, a year ago I broke union with Ron, I was upset, crying uncontrollably and then I run into Oliver. We go on some dates and now I am married again and expecting our first child."

"Ron never cheated on you, Hermione." Harry received another glare.

"No, but he left me because he wanted to tour the muggle world. He wanted to sleep with other women," Hermione said, sounding exasperated.

"He never said he wanted to sleep with other women." For the last month, Hermione had been trying to set him up with one man after another. Since the announcement of Harry's sexuality, Hermione found it her personal goal to find him a partner. She found Eric for him, that was true, and they were perfect together. He completed him. Or so he thought. Until he found his boyfriend in bed with a muggle. It lasted for two years, and the least Harry could say was that he learned his lesson. Giving his heart away wasn't the smartest idea. "But it's completely different circumstances. You still have every right to believe in romance, I do not. I bat for the males, Hermione, and all we think about is sex."

Hermione shrugged. "So go get laid then."

It was amusing, coming from Hermione. For a girl who talked so proper, it sounded unfamiliar. Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He swivelled on his chair a little before nodding. She was, of course, right. He needed to get laid.

"Call Ryan, I'm sure he'd do it for you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ryan is a good friend, Hermione. We had sex once and it's going to stay that way." But that didn't mean he couldn't call him to go out…

**SCENE END**

The club was beating, the music loud. The pulsing bodies grinded against each other, creating the lustful friction. It had been a while since Harry had been here and he wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. He was Harry Potter, everyone knew him. It was always weird, the looks he would get.

"You look like a fish out of water." Harry laughed as he turned to look at Ryan. Like usual, he looked good. The V neck t-shirt he wore was tight, sculpturing his abs perfectly. It didn't meet his pants and his jeans hung low on his hips, giving Harry a peak at the tanned stomach the hid beneath the black shirt. His eyes, a strong indigo colour, twinkled beneath the flicking lights. He always looked like he was ready to get up to mischief. His own untidy, short brown hair flicked upwards, giving him the perfect male model look to him. If Harry could allow himself to have sex with Ryan again, he would be happy to. But that friendship barrier stopped any physical contact.

"It's been a long time since I came here," Harry laughed and shook his head. He wasn't the most fashionable person himself. He usually stuck with his loose t-shirts, jeans and jackets. But Ryan had convinced him to dress up a little more. His wore a sweater of sorts. It had a low neckline and was tight against his own stomach; Ry had rolled up the sleeves to make sure that it wasn't too hot for him. He wore black trousers with a black studded belt and black closed his shoes. Ryan's own silver chain hung around his neck. His hair was tousled in a 'sexy way' as his friend called it. It was all kind of embarrassing really.

"Just before Eric?"

Harry swallowed at the question. "It's where we were planned to meet. It's where he met _Jamie._"

Ryan just nodded. There was the silence between them, only the music pumping between them before Ry grabbed Harry's hand. He dragged him to the floor and brought Harry's body against his own. He thrusted his hips with the tune of the music and Harry tried to follow. He was never the best dancer, but he should get the points for trying right? Ry's hands moved down Harry's upper arms and he laughed. "Relax, let the music take you for a ride."

"I feel like an idiot."

"No one is watching you dance, Harry." He gasped at the feeling of Ry's hands cupping his arse and bringing his crotch against Ry's own. He gripped his friend's shoulders in shock from the quick movement and raised his eyebrow. "I just wanted to touch your arse." Harry just laughed. The good thing about Ry was, he didn't have to worry about any seriousness. Ryan knew where they stood and he never pushed it.

Harry closed his eyes and let the beat move his body. It still wasn't easy movements, but he tried to let his body flow. With Ry's guidance, he did an alright job, he always did. It didn't take long for him to feel flustered though. With the dance floor covered with bodies moving to the music and heat from the lights, he could feel himself get a little hot. The sweater was not a good idea.

"You alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He didn't wait for an answer from Ryan before pulling away. Pushing his smaller body through the crowds of people before finally finding some more room to breathe. He sighed in relief.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry looked at the young man who spoke to him. "Sorry to disrupt you, but we have a problem in the main lounge. I know this is a big ask, but we have a VIP upstairs that needs his drink a.s.a.p and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to take it up to him. I'll give you my card so you can access the lobby."

Harry felt like saying no, that he wanted to go to the bathroom and cool down, but since when did he ever say no to someone who needed help? Sighing, he just nodded and took the tray from the young waiter. He thanked Harry numerous times before giving him the id. The Boy Who Lived glanced towards the dance floor where Ryan had been. He was dancing with a pretty redhead, so he wouldn't notice Harry's long absence.

Moving towards the stairs that the waiter pointed him to, Harry walked up to the closed door. Swiping the card while balancing the tray with one hand, he pushed the door open with his hip. The room was dark and smelt like scented candles. The candles, themselves, floated around in the air. There was definitely enough light to see where Harry was going. There wasn't very many people in the room. They looked more like bodyguards than anything. But as soon as he entered, they stood to leave. He sighed. Who was this drink even for?

At the front of the room, a chair was positioned near a window. Harry could see the dance floor beneath. He could even see Ryan from where he was standing. The brunette was now enjoying a make out session with the redhead. Figures. The man never played around with what he wanted.

"Where's the waiter?" Harry stopped at the sound of the drawl. He knew that voice.

"Malfoy?"

The chair swivelled and sure enough, Draco Malfoy sat on the red cushioned seat. Harry felt like he was in some horror film.

"I ordered from the pretty blonde waiter. Why did he send you up here?"

Harry felt like he should at least be insulted by this. "Because there was something else he needed to attend to."

Malfoy snorted. "Waiters these days are useless." He stood from his chair and strode over to Harry. Taking the glass off the tray, he smelt it, his face scrunching. "How do I know you didn't poison this?"

"I didn't even know it was you, Malfoy." Harry really hated that wands had to be handed in before walking into the club. He would be hexing the blonde right now. "You bastard."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Did you really have to put that insult in?" He turned his back on Harry and walked towards the glass. "Who's the hot brunette you were dancing with?"

"None of your business and I'm done here. I did what the waiter asked me to." When Harry turned, he didn't expect the push. His face smashed against the wall closest to him. He felt the pressure of Malfoy against his back. "Let go, Malfoy." He struggled, but the blonde had him pinned against the cool wall. His head turned to the left, where he could vaguely see the other man. He looked angry and was opening his mouth to retort. Harry was swung around so his back was against the wall. He hated being smaller than Malfoy. The other man could seem to just throw him around like he was a piece of paper. To be fair though, he had grown a lot since the last time he had seen him. He stood at least six foot now and had filled out in the chest area. Even through Malfoy's suit, Harry could see that. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore; it hung loosely around his face, making him look at least a little better. Harry would never admit that the blonde was attractive of course.

Malfoy's face was near his own. Harry could feel his breath against his face and it smelt like alcohol. He was slightly tipsy, that much was obvious. "Malfoy…" Harry was cut off by the sharp press of Draco's lips against his own. They were warm, not the coldness that he was expecting and to the surprise of himself, he kissed back. His arms looped around the blonde's neck and Draco's own arms looped under his armpits, bringing him closer to the other male.

Harry moaned. It had been far too long since the last time he got laid. So long, that he was actually making out with Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! The other man broke the kiss, his gray eyes looking into Harry's. "Potter…" He opened his mouth, as though he wanted to say something before shaking his head. He flung Harry around again, and pushed the Boy Who Lived against the wall hard. Harry's cheek pressed against the wood beneath it. "Tell me what you want, Potter."

"Fuck me, Malfoy. Fuck me hard." Harry could imagine the smirk playing on the blonde's lips right now. He didn't look; he didn't want to see it.

"As you wish."

Harry heard the zipper of Malfoy's pants and reached down to undo his own belt and zip. Pulling the belt from the loops, he threw it to the floor and opened his trousers. He couldn't move much, not with how much the other man was pushing him against the wall, so he pushed his pants down as much as he could before getting them down the rest of the way with his legs. Stepping out of them, he sighed. He could already feel himself harden at the thought of being fucked. Not by Malfoy, but just being fucked.

"Mmm, eager Potter?" Harry didn't answer that. He didn't need to. It was just Malfoy being Malfoy.

He jumped at the feel of fingers around his dick. They were cool and slicked with lube. Where did Malfoy get it? The last thing he expected was for the blond to actually care about his pleasure. "Don't get use to this, Potter." He didn't expect to. This was a onetime thing only. The hand didn't last very long on his own erection before he felt the fingers at his entrance. He sighed when one slipped in. Oh Merlin, he couldn't wait for this.


End file.
